Akemi Hatake
'''Basic Information (continued)''' '''Background Information''' Akemi was born into a very lovely family, Well of what she knew about her family they seemed lovely and caring but when Akemi was born unfortunately Akemi's mother died giving birth to her. Akemi was raised by her father who she loved dearly. Akemi's father was a shy man even before he had met Akemi's mother. Akemi loved hearing things about her mother but she didn't wish to know her mothers name. It was something that she wished upon her father when he asked if she wanted to know her mums name. Akemi loved hearing stories about how her fathers missions went since he was an Anbu. Akemi would always wait by the front door of her home awaiting his return. When Akemi turned 10 she was excited to spend the birthday with her father and no-one else since they both kept to themselves and didn't bother to socialize unless they were made to. Upon seeing her fathers ANBU Group walk past her door she didn't spot her dad. This was usually the case so she smiled and decided to wait it out. Receiving word of her fathers death from a neighbour was heart-breaking. Even more that the Hokage themselves didn't realise Akemi even existed. Spending two years training by herself Akemi enrolled into the Academy where she would soon meet her team mates. Akemi met her team mates when she was put into team 3. On their first mission, Something went wrong and the whole team were put in a near death experience. It's known that they all survived. Ever since then Akemi has either been distant to people or pushy and protective towards them. Akemi is a distant person but pushed to the edge she can become someone's nightmare. Akemi had been given the chance to be an ANBU along with her old team but this is when Akemi took her own path. She declined the offer and stayed as a jounin. She felt that Team 3 needed some time away from each other. This is why to this day Akemi wears the green jacket of a Jounin while Hiro and Hitomi both progressed onto much bigger role. Akemi doesnt like to admitt it but she is proud of Hiro and Hitomii for reaching their dreams. She sometimes regrets the choice she made but she knows its much better to not let Team 3 drag on any longer. Akemi has been a significant member in Team 3 but she was the one who decided they should all go their own ways. '''Personality and Behavior''' Akemi is shy although she sometimes goes out of her comfort zone to speak to people when its needed. On missions Akemi can voice her annoyance with a few words and her harsh tone makes people around her immediately shut up and not speak until they deem it safe to. Akemi likes to smirk once she realizes she did something either important or significant which will help her be known. When Akemi is bored or in the mood to be around people, she would take a slow walk to her local Ramen stand and sit watching as people around her interact with others, Akemi smiles to herself while learning whats acceptable to say when conversing with someone. Akemi never did learn this trait since her father was a shy man and kept to himself which then made Akemi keep to herself, while her sister liked to communicate to people on a regular basis. '''Appearance''' Akemi has pure blonde hair. She prefers it long but sometimes in the summer months she will have it short. She adores adorable outfits and usually calls the younger Genin either Adorable or Cute when seeing them. She's the youngest of her family but prefers to show some skin and not hide it all. She does wear short outfits. Around her freinds she decides to cover up due to her Friend and Crush [[Hiro Uchiha]] being protective of her. She also tries to cover up when around her sister [[Hitomi Hatake]] due to not wanting to be seen as a bad role model to the younger children of Amegakure. Akemi usually only shows a Mid-Drift but during the hot months she does show more skin. '''Motto''' "Like A Ninja" '''Statsbook''' '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Roleplays: ''' [http://nationsoflightnol.wikia.com/wiki/Akemi_Learns_Medical_Jutsu Akemi Learns Medical Jutsu] '''Approved by:Hiro Uchiha'''